


Broken Heart

by darius44



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Family Bonding, Gen, Heartbreak, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darius44/pseuds/darius44
Summary: Kate breaks down over her lost relationship, and Victoria steps in love, care and advice.
Kudos: 4





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sad piece I wrote to vent

4 months- that’s how long it had been since Kate had last talked to Max.

She scrolled up into her messaging app and saw the last date- 29th August- and none of the responses after that had any replies. Even the one on that day felt short, curt, almost… perfunctory.

Like Max had to reply, it was only polite.

Something wet fell onto Kate’s hand; she had no time to register it, as the cascade started for the 4th time that night.

Kate wept hard; after all, all she had were tears.

Max was never coming back, and never was going to love her again.

The realization hit Kate both like a slap in the face and a stab to the heart.

With this, she doubled over and curled up onto the floor.

The tears kept flowing, and the rage kept bubbling.

Finally, she screamed with all she had.

It was all she could do to stop herself from dying from the grief.

The grief of a breakup that had ripped her apart, a breakup she never even saw coming. She knew things hadn’t been great for a while, but a breakup? It was unimaginable! 

And yet Max had given her a solemn forehead kiss and left town. 

It was over that day, 15 months ago; and yet, the wound felt fresh, gaping, and cruel.

Every movement, every moment felt hurtful, and every act felt empty; food felt bland, and work felt useless.

Why would any moment feel full ever again, if her lover had left, forever?

“AAAAAAAAAA!!!!” Kate screamed with all the might of a 30-year-old working woman- which is to say, quite a lot.

Commotion began downstairs with a terrified yelp, and footsteps quickly thundered towards the door.

“AAAAAH!!!! FUKC!!!!” Kate screamed again in between chest-heaving bouts of weeping. She pounded her fists on the floor, and everything felt horrible.

The door burst open and a pair of hands grabbed Kate; the latter didn’t care as she screamed again and again, louder and louder.

“YOU PROMISED ME!!!” roared Kate, “YOU PROMISED TO STAY!!! EVEN IF I GOT MARRIED!!!”

“Wha-” said Victoria is surprise, but she was quickly cut off as Kate continued.

“YOU PROMISED ME, MAX!!!” Kate swallowed and went silent.

Kate held Victoria and all the latter could do was hold her too- it was all she could hope for.

Kate looked directly at Victoria and- momentarily- she almost smiled and—

And it faded away; the ghost of the word ‘Max?’ faded away as Kate buried her head into Victoria’s chest and heaved and wept again.

“She promised me, Vic!!” said Kate, both furious and hurt, like an injured empress, “She said she’d always stay… Always! She would be with me even if- if--”

Kate swallowed, and Victoria quickly moved to grab the bottle close by; Kate drank greedily, a parched pilgrim in a desert of despair.

“Sh-She said she would grow o-old with me…” said Kate quietly, looking anywhere but Victoria’s tear-stained face, “And that she would be the aunty to my kids if we didn’t marry. She would stay no matter what, and she said she was happy with me even if we  
weren’t together.”

Victoria raised a hand to Kate’s head, gently stroking it: to her surprise, Kate practically melted at her touch.

Kate smiled momentarily, and looked away again. A hint of blush had crept into her cheeks; Kate was comfortable, so this was good.

“And she… she left me, Vic!” Kate said morosely.

“What did I do wrong? What do I need to apologize for??” Kate half-asked.

“I couldn’t keep us together and I am to bl--” began Kate, but she was quickly shushed by Victoria’s gentle finger on Kate’s lips.

“You aren’t at fault, Katie!” Victoria said, in what she hoped wasn’t her scolding voice. Being roommates for so long with so many people just meant Victoria had a scolding voice now, apparently- she was the boss, after all.

“But I--” Kate began, almost halfheartedly.

“No.” said Victoria with authority.

Kate looked at her, perplexed, and almost surprised.

“What she did was her own decision” said Victoria as gently as she could, “And you are not at fault; she said so herself, you deserved better than her, and she couldn’t give you the attention you deserved.”

Kate seemed to shrink in on herself, as new tears rolled silently down her cheeks. Victoria wiped them away and smiled sweetly.

Victoria couldn’t bear to see her best friend in pain; and she would do her best to make sure she never screamed like that again.

“You were never at fault, Kate” Vic said, quietly, cooingly, “If she doesn’t contact you, its for a good reason… and we just have to live with it. And I know you can and will find happiness eventually.”

Victoria gently repositioned herself to the bedframe, and continued, “You don’t have to be happy right now, but you do have to let go, Kate. They’re gone, and they wouldn’t want you to be like this. I know she misses you- every day.”

Kate blinked; she appeared to have not considered Max’s feelings of loss and hurt too. Max, who had to be the one to cause the breakup, and to go through with it, and who hated not being able to give Kate what she deserved.

Kate blinked again and nestled her head on Victoria’s should again, this time inhaling deeply.

“You smell nice, Tori” said Kate, “and… Thank you… I…”

“Ssshhh” whispered Victoria, “Just rest, okay? I am her, I love you, and I will always be here for you. Now, close your eyes and--”

“Oh” said Victoria- and then she blushed.

Kate had already fallen asleep, her arms holding Victoria tightly and her hair half-open on Victoria’s chest.

“You’ll be okay, Kate” whispered Victoria as she stroked Kate’s hair. 

Gently, she bent down and kissed Kate’s tear-stained cheeks.

Kate didn’t have to love life right now, realized Victoria; but she did have to let go. 

And maybe… someday she will.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.  
> As you can see, my breakup was rough.


End file.
